Power converters sometimes include a pulse width modulator (PWM) circuit to produce a PWM signal that can be used to control switching of a the power conversion circuit, such as a direct current to direct current (DC/DC) circuit. In some implementations, the PWM signal can be used to control gate driver circuits of an output circuit, such as a switched power stage. However, switching of the output circuit responsive to the PWM signal can produce electromagnetic interference (EMI), which can adversely impact nearby receiver circuitry. Hence, there is a need for improved EMI suppression.